


Onsen

by HoshiYuki



Series: Jin's Glasses [2]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYuki/pseuds/HoshiYuki
Summary: Fuu’s lucky day becomes a little more interesting because of one forgotten detail.1000-word drabble/one shot. (Can be read as sequel to “Megane”)--------------------------------------------------------One of my older works - never posted online before.
Relationships: Jin/Kasumi Fuu
Series: Jin's Glasses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my older works. Hope you enjoy.

Today was a lucky day.

There were three things that Fuu had started to appreciate during her trip with Mugen and Jin: a belly filled with tasty food, some time alone and a bath at the end of a long day. Today she was experiencing all three, all thanks to Mugen.

Earlier, Mugen had found a beetle he thought would do good in beetle fights. He had even lovingly named it “Kenta”. Coincidentally Kenta was already some kid’s pet beetle that had gone missing a few days earlier. Mugen had reluctantly parted ways with “Kenta”. However, his mood had quickly changed as they found out that this kid was the son of the local onsen’s owner. Long story short, one beetle equaled a free onsen stay including dinner.

After a great meal, Fuu had hopped off to the bath area before it was the men’s time to enter. She had been in there for a little while now already and wondered if she should get back or wait until someone would check if there were still women bathing. This place only had one outdoor bath and mixed bathing wasn’t something Fuu was looking forward to. Unconsciously, the young girl wrapped her arms around her chest. The last thing she wanted was Mugen getting more ammo to throw at her. She could already hear it: “What are you covering up for? There’s nothing erotic about that boyish body of yours.”

She smashed her reflection in the water and pretended she was punching a very smug looking Mugen. It did make her feel a little better.

To her right she heard the sound of someone entering the bath and Fuu’s heart sank. She hadn’t seen any female guests, the only other woman being the owner’s wife. Fuu didn’t think she would be entering the onsen with the guests. Which could only mean...

“Fuu,” a soft voice broke the silence.

“Jin.” Fuu submerged herself a little more until the water was reaching her chin. “Is it already time for the men to enter?”

“The sign was changed a little while ago so I was surprised to see a basket with feminine clothes.”

“You peeked?”

“I just saw a basket with a sakura coloured garment. I didn’t ‘peek’,” Jin said in the same quiet tone as before. Fuu sighed in relief and finally dared to look in Jin’s direction. The swordsman was nearly completely immersed in the water, only his head and the tops of his shoulders were sticking out. Checking his face, Fuu noted he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Lucky~

“Say, is Mugen coming as well?”

“Yes, but he still wanted to drink some more, so it could take a little while.”

This was her chance! If Jin wasn’t wearing his glasses, and Mugen was still drinking, she could slip out and get dressed before Mugen came in and all would be fine.

“Then I’ll be going now,” Fuu said, raising herself and preparing to get out. As she passed Jin, she saw him look away. Was he... blushing? Couldn’t be, why would he? Maybe it was the heat? But he hadn’t been in the water long enough. It also couldn’t be a fever, as Jin would not be as stupid as to enter an onsen if he had one. That left... But he wasn’t wearing his glasses so he wouldn’t see anything clearly, right? Right?

“Jin, did you...” she tried quietly.

“Yes.”

“You’re not wearing your glasses.”

“I can see perfectly fine without them.”

Fuu swallowed. She had known. He had told her once before. She had just forgotten, as she was too used to seeing the man with them and automatically assuming it was because he needed them.

“It seems I do not need to remind you that screaming will make you lose all chance of a dignified exit.”

“I’m just speechless, is all,” Fuu answered dumbfounded.

If Jin had been Mugen, she would have screamed bloody murder, consequences be damned. But Jin wasn’t Mugen. She didn’t feel the need to scream. Was it because Jin hadn’t been taunting her? Because he had looked away? If she hadn’t seen him blush, hadn’t asked, she wouldn’t have remembered, wouldn’t have known he’d seen her naked upper body. He’d most certainly would have never reminded her of the fact either. Had he been trying to keep her feelings in mind?

“Thank you,” she said under her breath. The man did not reply, but simply turned around, telling her without words that this was the time for her to leave.

Fuu turned and was about to leave when her treacherous mind decided it was not happy with the situation just yet.

“Jin, can I...” Fuu tried saying the words that were running through her head, but somehow her voice didn’t want to cooperate. _Can I have a peek too? You saw me, so it’s only fair. Besides, if I ever have to treat wounds I’ll see anyway, so it’s okay, right?_

Jin didn’t turn to look at her.

“You’re slowly running out of time.”

“But...”

“You know what you’re asking?”

“Just... It’s only fair!” Fuu suddenly found her voice. “You saw, so I have the same right!”

“Is this okay?” Jin asked quietly as he turned around and stood up in one fluid motion.

Fuu’s eyes traveled from Jin’s navel that was just peeking out of the water, over the muscles that betrayed his years of training, over his broad chest dripping with water, up to his slightly reddened face and ended at his eyes that were looking straight at her. A strangled squeak left her throat and the next moment she was making a mad dash for the exit.

In record time, the young girl had made it back to their room (without meeting Mugen) and into her futon. She was asleep before Jin even got back, but in her dreams she was haunted by the look in his eyes that she hadn’t been able to read.

Today had been an interesting day.


End file.
